


Off the Courts: Stories about Outlaws

by The_Head_In_Charge



Category: Outlaw Golf, Outlaw Tennis, Outlaw Volleyball, Outlaw sports (video game series)
Genre: Anthology, Bikers, British Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Golf, Hippies, Humor, Italian Character(s), Latin Lover, Lesbian Character, Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Punk, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Tennis, Volleyball, convicts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Head_In_Charge/pseuds/The_Head_In_Charge
Summary: Based on the Outlaw sports games like Outlaw Golf 1&2, Outlaw Volleyball, and Outlaw Tennis. This is an anthology of the characters of the series.
Relationships: Ice Trey/Harvest, Lizzy/Tommy, Summer & Autumn, Summer/Autumn (attraction)





	1. Ice, Peace, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic of the long-forgotten game series of the "Outlaw" sports series, like "Outlaw Golf," "Outlaw Volleyball," and "Outlaw Tennis." This will be an anthology of some of the characters from all four games.
> 
> I will level about some stuff. I am certain that this game series is forgotten about by this point, but I have had some ideas for some of the characters. Whether I will touch on them playing the sports, that is uncertain at the moment. I could reference the sports, however.
> 
> As for characters, I will be doing the characters in general of the whole series. What I mean is that aside from the series mainstays like Summer, Harley, Killer Miller, El Suave, and Ice Trey, there will also be characters from Outlaw Golf 1 and 2, Outlaw Volleyball, and Outlaw Tennis, including the caddies from the golf games.
> 
> Also, regarding the rating, I'll explain. With the exception of the first Outlaw Golf, as well as the demo discs that came out like the Christmas-themed golf games and Outlaw Volleyball: Red Hot, the games were rated M for some of the mature humor and some language. While the games didn't have F-bombs or S-bombs, likely because they were released at a time when profanity in video games wasn't as common (The early-to-mid-2000s had taken the turn in having explicit language in some games, but other ones didn't take that step), but seriously, a lot of the characters seem like the types who would swear, particularly Donna, Chica, Lizzy, along with others. So it will mainly be rated M for language and some mature content. Not sure about explicit scenes, though.
> 
> That's all I will say. Enjoy!

For Trevor Frost, who preferred to be called "Ice Trey," it was now the off-season from the sports that he plays. He wanted to focus on his rap career in the hopes that it would take off at some point.

He had grown up as a rich kid from Beverly Hills, but he had also grown up as a hip-hop fan, enough to want to become a rapper himself. When he wasn't recording music or performing, he would either be on the golf course, or on the volleyball court, or also the tennis court.

But with him taking a break from sports, it was time to try to get his name out there as a rapper. In fact, he had been booked to perform at a show out in Berkeley, CA. He would open for a couple of acts, Warrior and D.S.U.

It was crazy, really. Most people often looked at Ice Trey as someone who was trying to be someone he wasn't. In fact, he was often the butt of jokes because he often acted like he was "street," when everyone around him knew that he was from a wealthy area. Not a lot of people who he had partnered with on the volleyball court even took him seriously. It didn't help that he threw off some of the female partners he had, but then there were some exceptions to that.

But in spite of how he presented himself, he had shown that he has quite a good volleyball game, as well as golf game. Some of the people whom he teamed with respected his athletic abilities, but not so much his musical abilities.

It was the day of the gig and for some reason, he had decided to go check out some event at the University of California, Berkeley. He had his entourage with him. One was his closest friend and "partner in rhyme" Fred Wrigley, whom liked to be called "Fresh Fruit," who also happened to be a rapper himself. Another was a muscular African-American named Leon Briggs, who served as Trey's bodyguard.

Ice Trey was wearing a blue jacket with some baggy pants, while Fresh Fruit was wearing a yellow tracksuit.

Leon was a former pro athlete who had gotten into some trouble in some of the sports he played. He and Trey had met during one of the most recent volleyball tours. Leon walked with the two rappers while wearing a blue Bubu hoodie with some dark pants and sunglasses.

The trio walked along the campus. It was daytime and the sun shined over them.

"So, Trey," Fresh Fruit said. "Do you think we might be able to get the crowd going tonight? I hear that these Berkeley crowds are sometimes rowdy, ya dig?"

"Shit, Fruit, ain't no tellin' what to expect," Ice Trey said. "I ain't about to let nobody cramp our style tonight. Shit, even though most of the crowd are here to see Warrior and D.S.U., we got to fire up the crowd our own way."

Fresh Fruit looked around and saw a bunch of people walking around. Some even looked him and Ice Trey all funny.

"I don't know about that, homie," Fresh Fruit said. "Some of the peeps around here be looking at us and some be laughing."

Ice Trey looked around. In no way would he argue about what his friend said. In fact, he was used to it at this point.

"Don't trip, playa," Ice Trey said. "Besides, we got Leon here to help us out if some people try to fuck with us." He looked towards Leon. "Ain't that right, homie?"

Leon looked over at Ice Trey and didn't say a word, but sighed a bit after what he just heard. "Yeah, dog."

Ice Trey looked at his bodyguard and saw that he had a slight frown on his face. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or anything similar.

"Look, Leon, I know that we got into some shit at the last show," Ice Trey said as he looked over at him. "But remember, you had my back at all times. Some of those guys were about to jump me. Anyway, what's wrong, man? You seem irritated all of a sudden, ya hear?"

Leon went to a stop and then walked in front of Trey and Fruit.

"Trey, listen, I know you don't think I like you," Leon said. "Not the case. I mean, sure, you annoy me sometimes, but you a'ight, man. I just need to say that after the shit from the last show, those fools were ready to jump yo' skinny ass. I just don't want to see you get into some shit like that. 'Cuz I know what it's like on the streets of Oakland. Shit is fucked up over there. Besides, you're better off having me as your bodyguard, 'cuz I remember when you wanted Killer Miller or Heavy G, but trust me, you're better off having me as your boy."

Ice Trey and Fresh Fruit looked at each other with so much confusion. While Leon was hired by Ice Trey's father to protect his son, it had seemed that during the times Trey and Leon partnered on a few volleyball matches, they developed a rapport.

"A'ight, you right, what happened last time was my fault," Ice Trey said. "Anyway, I just want to see any fly honeys around here."

Fresh Fruit followed his friend and looked around. With the trio at a university campus, there were a lot of people walking around, including some female college students.

"Damn, I see a bunch of nice honeys up in here," Fresh Fruit said. "I'm sure we might see some more at the show tonight."

"I hear ya on that, Freddie," Trey said.

"Man, what's up with that Freddie shit," Fresh Fruit asked.

"That's your name, ain't it?" Trey said. "Don't take this wrong, dog, but what kind of fool names himself after some gum?"

Fresh Fruit shook his head at that remark and then just kept walking with the other two.

As the continued to look around, someone said to Fresh Fruit, "Hey, sir, you want to help spread awareness of slaughterhouses?"

Fresh Fruit, Ice Trey, and Leon then looked to their right and saw a young man with round-framed sunglasses, a tie-dye shirt, and denim shorts. He also had his hair in a ponytail. He definitely looked like a hippie to them.

Trey, Fruit, and Leon all looked at him funny. Could it be because of this random event? Or could it be because this man smelled like he hadn't bathed in a few days.

They then noticed a group of hippies holding up signs about animal cruelty and some of the signs said things related to animal rights and stuff. They all stood in front of a building where the eateries and social halls were.

"Do you want to help support the cause?" the hippie said. "Check out these pamphlets. We need to show people about the horror that meat companies produce."

Leon then stepped up to the hippie and said, "Listen, my clients are on their way somewhere. Please, fuck off."

The hippie then said to Leon. "All we're trying to do is make people aware, man. No need to get all in my face about it."

"Tree Hugger, what's going on?" A female voice said to the hippie, as a short young blonde woman walked up wearing a tie-dye tank-top with a peace sign on it, as well as jeans. She had her hair in pigtails and bangs in her hair.

"Nothing, just a little misunderstanding," Tree Hugger said.

Ice Trey then looked at the blonde girl and said, "Holy shit, Harvest? Is that you?"

The young blonde woman looked up to Ice Trey and said, "Oh my god, Trey?"

Tree Hugger and Fresh Fruit looked at their respective friends with looks of confusion.

"Wait," Tree Hugger said. "You two know each other?"

Harvest then smiled and moved her head to look down in a somewhat bashful fashion. "You could say that. Remember I told you that I went on that volleyball tour? Well, we teamed up a few times, among other things." She shifted her eyes right to Ice Trey and then raised her eyebrows twice with a smile on her face.

Ice Trey then smiled a bit. Leon then looked closer at her.

"Oh my god, I thought you looked a little familiar," the muscular man said. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Leon."

"I'm Harvest." She then shook his hand. "I thought I recognized you. I think we played against each other a few times."

"It's just been a bit," Leon said.

"Anyway, Harvest, what are you doing up in here?" Ice Trey said.

"I live out here," Harvest said. "I'm part of this movement. Tree Hugger and I are trying to spread awareness. What about you?"

"Here for a show, you know," Ice Trey said as he started to do a hip-hop pose.

"Are you talking about that hip-hop show later?" Harvest said. "I thought I saw a flyer. Anyway, it was great seeing you. I hope Tree Hugger wasn't a problem for you."

"Nah, it ain't like that, girl," Ice Trey said. "Besides, we just checking out the place, ya dig?"

"Oh, sure," Harvest said.

Fresh Fruit then added, "Hey, why don't you two come out to our show tonight?"

Tree Hugger added, "Oh, I'm not sure. It's not our kind of music, you see…"

"I would love to," Harvest said, as Tree Hugger turned to look right at her. "I mean, we would love to."

Ice Trey said, "Hold up, are you two a thing?"

"Well, actually, we…," Tree Hugger said.

"No, we're just friends," Harvest said. "But maybe me and a few other friends can come down to see you."

Tree Hugger looked at Harvest with even more confusion and then looked at Ice Trey with some confusion mixed with a touch of jealousy. What exactly was the deal between Ice Trey and Harvest? Even Fresh Fruit wondered the same thing.

"A'ight then, hope to see you tonight, girl, bring all your friends, including your little friend right here," Ice Trey said with a smile and winked at him.

No amount of confusion was enough for Tree Hugger. He looked at Ice Trey with a minor glare and also at Harvest with a similar, but eased up look.

"See ya later, yo," Ice Trey said as he, Fresh Fruit, and Leon walked off.

Harvest waved at him with a big smile on her face.

As the trio was walking around the campus, they were now far enough from the hippies.

"Okay, Trey," Fresh Fruit said. "I want to know. What's the deal with you and that girl?"

Leon then looked Ice Trey and said, "Yeah, man, I saw the way she looked at you."

"Not only that," Fresh Fruit said. "I can see that her little boyfriend or whatever the hell he was looked at you funny. I remember you telling me about the volleyball tour and some of the fly girls you partnered with, but something tells me something happened between you two, dog."

A smile rose again on Ice Trey's face and then looked at both members of his entourage, who walked right in front of him.

"Okay, you really want to know, huh?" Ice Trey said. "Let's say we had something," a minor pause occurred, "special going on."

Fresh Fruit looked a little closer. "Wait, did you hit that? You tapped that ass?"

Ice Trey paused a bit, "Maybe." He then smiled a bit and then walked off.

Leon was a bit surprised to hear about this. "I knew it! I knew that there was something between you two. I mean, shit, I remember having Chica, Summer, and Donna trying to throw themselves at me a few times. Not like I didn't hit any of that shit, but Harvest? I thought she was a bit weird, but I saw the way she looked at you. I knew you two had a thing going on."

"That ain't that important right now, y'all," Ice Trey said. "We need to get ourselves ready for tonight. But in the meantime, let's check out the rest of Berkeley. Besides, I'm hungry right now."

Meanwhile, back in the area where the hippies were, Harvest held up a sign and chanted with others. "Stop the pain! Save the animals!"

Harvest even did a little dance to try to add a little fun to the protest.

However, Tree Hugger looked at her with some mild disdain. It wasn't because of he was annoyed by her behavior. It was more that he suspected that something happened between her and that wannabe rapper. Tree Hugger has had feelings for Harvest for a bit, but for some reason, it wasn't just that he suspected, he had a good feeling that Harvest and Ice Trey had a fling during the volleyball tour. The behavior she displayed really spoke volumes to him.

But he wasn't going to let this bother him. He didn't want to fight as he was all about peace and love. But still, he wants to tell Harvest how he feels, but after that encounter, he wasn't sure if her old feelings for that rapper came back. But he was going to have to find out sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was it for chapter one. Keep this in mind, this is an anthology. I may do continuations. I've done that before for one of my Dead Rising survivor anthologies.
> 
> Also, Tree Hugger is Harvest's caddy from Outlaw Golf 2. Fresh Fruit is Ice Trey's caddy from both Outlaw Golf games. Like I said, I wanted to add the caddies in the mix. So when the time comes that I'll do Summer, I know I'll put Autumn in it. I also have a plan for a chapter/story involving Donna and Vinny, who was not only Donna's caddy from Outlaw Golf 2, but also promoted to playable character in Outlaw Tennis.
> 
> Also, FYI, Warrior and D.S.U. are real-life rap acts that provided songs for Outlaw Volleyball.


	2. Summer and Autumn

It was a busy night at the Foxy Boxy strip club. Why was that? Because it was a night when one of the club's primary attractions was dancing, and that person was Summer.

Summer wasn't just contracted to dance at one club, as she had danced in other clubs in the area, like the Pink Flamingo, example. But for some reason, she became quite an attraction. Not just for her gorgeous looks and body, with her shiny blonde hair and wicked tan, or even her dancing ability, but for some reason she became quite a sensation even on the golf course, as well as the volleyball and tennis courts. But really, even then she didn't attract a lot of people because of her skills in those sports. Even for attendees of some events, she would give a lap dance if the price was right. But that was usually for after the event for meet-and-greets.

Summer had quite an appeal to her and it wasn't lost on her friend and sometimes-caddy, Autumn. Both ladies had the names of seasons. It was possible that those weren't their real names. Initially they were paired together as an act when they strutted their stuff on stage.

In the dressing room of the Foxy Boxy, several women were getting ready to dance on stage or give lap-dances to any clientele out there. Most of the dancers relied on getting tips from any people willing to break out the singles or even money to pay for not just lap-dances, but also dances in the VIP rooms.

Summer looked in the mirror while she was putting on makeup to get ready for her dance. Never did she think that she would be quite the attraction, but with the sports circuits that she took part in, there was quite a following for them, as their events took place at the unlikeliest of venues. For example, volleyball games taking place at a women's prison or even a cemetery. Even golf tournaments had taken place at some rather odd places where courses were set up.

"Hey, Autumn," Summer said to a redhead woman nearby. "How do I look?"

"Oh, you look fabulous as always, Summer," Autumn said with a smile on her face.

Summer shrugged a bit. "That's not what I meant, Autumn," she said. "I mean how do I look right now?"

"Like I said, you look fabulous," Autumn said. "Shit, Summer, you always look great out there shaking your ass."

Summer wasn't in the least bit surprised about what Autumn just said. Autumn has had an attraction towards her friend for a while now. It was no secret that Autumn was attracted to women. She did not hide it one bit. On the golf course, when Summer had messed up by scoring a bogey or worse, Autumn had tried to comfort her, but got a little cozier by slapping Summer right in her backside, much to Summer's shock. Some of the time she would even look at a girly magazine while Summer was prepping to make her next swing.

"Thank you, Autumn," Summer said in a somewhat confused tone.

"Why do you say it like that?" Autumn said. She knew that there was something to Summer's tone.

"Come on," Summer said. "You know I like guys."

"Yes, I do know that," Autumn said. "Don't think I don't know that you fucked a few guys who you gave dances to, or even some on those tours you went on. Shit, I even knew that you were fucking guys like that Miller guy or even that Mexican man who was so in love with himself. Also, didn't you fuck that one wannabe rapper?"

"What's your point?" Summer said.

"Well," Autumn looked away and tilted her head a tad, moving hands to grip Summer's shoulders and started to rub them. "Sometimes I wonder if you have ever experimented with women. I mean, seriously, I saw some of the women you teamed with on that volleyball tour. Sure, they seemed bi, but I have a feeling that they would have tapped your ass, especially that British punk girl on the tour, or even that hot Native American piece of ass that you teamed with a few times."

"Wait, you mean Lizzy and Shawnee?" Summer looked up at her right then. "I don't know about that."

Autumn knew that Summer wasn't exactly a "good girl" and by that, she knew that her friend had hooked up with patrons and some men even on the tours that she went on for the sports she played. But when Summer mentioned those two women, both women speculated that Lizzy and Shawnee were rather promiscuous, if a little more than Summer. Not just with men, but they had speculated that those women even experimented with the same sex.

But even if Summer did get involved threesomes, foursomes, or orgies that even involved women, it wouldn't matter. But to her, it was unlikely that she would even experiment with someone like Lizzy, that British punk girl, or even a biker mama named Harley. Then again, what did _she_ know? But for the most part she preferred sex with men.

A man walked in as Autumn was helping Summer get ready to dance out there.

"Hey, Summer, you're on in a few," the man said.

"Thanks, Harvey," Summer said. "I'm almost ready."

Just then, Summer had a weird feeling in her chest all of a sudden. As she sat in front of the mirror, she opened the upper part of her robe and noticed that there was something up with the bikini top she had on.

"Oh shit," Summer said.

"What?" Autumn said.

"My tits look weird right now," Summer said.

Summer got up and opened up her robe to reveal the bikini that she was wearing. She noticed that one of her breasts was a little crooked. Autumn looked right down to Summer's chest. Unlike the top, that was nothing wrong with the bottom as her thong looked like it was on the right way.

"Hold on, let me fix those for you," Autumn said.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you do that," Summer said.

"Will you let me do this?" Autumn said. "Harvey said that you're on in a few minutes. That top looks tight enough that it will be a bitch for you to take it off and put it back on. I'm not using this as an excuse to play with your boobs."

Though Summer looked at Autumn as a friend and partner when it came to dancing on stage, she wasn't sure if she should trust her friend in this. She knew that Autumn liked her like that, but Autumn also knew that Summer mainly liked guys.

Autumn moved right in front of Summer to help adjust her top a bit.

"You have to trust me," Autumn said. "Okay, I want to grab your nipple covers and then I will handle the rest."

Summer did what Autumn said. Autumn went ahead and cupped Summer's breasts to adjust them to rearrange them. Even though on the inside she was enjoying this, Autumn was simply trying to help her friend out.

It didn't take long until Summer's breasts were reorganized the right way. They were no longer crooked. She looked in the mirror and they looked perfectly fine then.

"Wow, you did a good job," Summer said.

"Thanks," Autumn said with a smile.

Summer proceeded to put her robe back on. She was now set to take the stage. It was now time to strut her stuff. Autumn sat back and watched her friend walk off.

Along the way, she saw the club's manager and said something. The manager nodded his head.

Summer went to a stop and looked back and said, "Come on, Autumn. Let's go out there."

Autumn's eyes widened at that. "What?"

"Come on, we can do our little act out there," Summer said.

Autumn smirked at that. Even though Summer was the primary attraction, it seemed that Summer wanted her to dance out there with her friend. Besides, for all she knew, she might get some good tips in the process.

The stage was set, with so much purple and pink lights glaring over the floor and stage and a disco ball over it.

A voice on the speaker started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that it's about to get hotter in here and things about to fall, as there seems to be a mix in seasons. Give it up for Summer and Autumn!"

The blonde stripper and redhead stripper got right on stage with music blaring. It was a busy night indeed, with so many men and women in the crowd wanting to see these two ladies dance. What a night this had been for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not one to do anything slash-related. This chapter, however, is sort of different because the character of Autumn, who was Summer's caddy in the golf games, was portrayed as a lesbian. So I wanted to touch on her attraction towards Summer. There may be more chapters with these two. As noted this is an anthology about the characters from these games. So this chapter mainly touched on a one-sided attraction.
> 
> As for what I said about some of the other characters, being that these games are more edgy with colorful characters, it wouldn't surprise me if a lot of the characters were rather licentious, and that means the men, too. In fact, that's how I see most of the characters, though there are a few exceptions.


	3. Lizzy and Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story about Lizzy, the British punk chick, and Tommy, the British punk rocker.

It's been said that things come in all shapes and sizes, as well as that there are different types of people in the world. Though it's common to say that "opposites attract," other times it could be said that it would be best to attract a person with similar interests and/or personality traits.

One of the best known examples has to be Lizzy and her on-and-off-again boyfriend Tommy. Both people had grown up in the grimy back-alleys of London and grew accustomed to British punk subculture. Though the culture had become a thing in the United States, it was just as big in the United Kingdom, if not bigger.

Lizzy, while attractive with her dark auburn hair, which likely was dyed, as well as with a figure on her that can draw men to her, and also a pretty face, sometimes she'll use that to her advantage. With a couple of tattoos on her shoulders, as well as her nose, lip, tongue, and sometimes her navel pierced, and a slew of different types of punk gear, she not only had the look down, but also the attitude.

To say that Lizzy had little-to-no class, was rude and lewd would be an understatement as well as stating the obvious. This young lady gained quite a reputation for cursing at people, starting mosh pits at punk rock and metal concerts, getting drunk and doing any sort of lewd act, and some of these acts were committed on the volleyball and tennis courts, as well as off the courts and this was not just in her native England.

One good example was when she was on one of her volleyball tours. A few of them took place in New York. Lizzy was already someone who was hard to get along with, but she had her soft sides as well, as do a lot of people. She could be friendly depending on the situation. One person who she could say that she had gotten friendly with was Shawnee, an attractive Native American young woman, on one of the tours. Though she had a good dynamic on the court with some other women, she had her own ways of getting along with them, whether it was Chica Chavez or Donna Maroni, or even Harley, with whom she got along in some ways but also had a bit of a rivalry with. It was probably a conflict among punks and bikers.

One night, Lizzy and Shawnee took off to the Foxy Boxy, a strip club where a well-known stripper named Summer, who was also known to be good with swinging a golf club, spiking a volleyball, and also swinging a tennis racket. Not to mention great at shaking her ass on stage. Lizzy got really drunk at the strip club one night and went on stage while Summer and her friend/sometimes caddy on the golf course, Autumn and started to take off her clothes and danced.

Though some strippers would invite someone on stage, man or woman, it was different for Lizzy. She was so drunk that she went on stage by herself, much to Summer's confusion one night. Though she and Summer had met, Summer was mostly confused at how she just let herself on stage and went right for the pole and started stripping. What was odd was that none of the patrons made any complaints about it. Lizzy certainly got the crowd going, except there was one problem. With Lizzy having drank a lot of alcohol that night, it got to a point that she vomited on someone sitting by the stage and passed out from the effects from her bender.

If her drinking and wild behavior wasn't enough, Lizzy was known to have quite a reputation of, how one should put it, "getting around the block." It was said that she had been banging the groundskeeper at Wimbledon, as well as having the entire Chelsea football club, and finally the times she teamed with a man on some of the volleyball tours she went on, and even some men on the tennis tours she went on as well.

This woman had quite a body count on her, it wasn't even funny. Killer Miller, Scrummy O'Doul, Doe Joe, Ice Trey, Leon Briggs, Nikki Steele, and El Suave, those were some examples to name a few. There were other men on the tour, like this guy who called himself "Country" Clem, but even Lizzy knew she had standards. While she acknowledged that Scrummy was no looker himself, there was an odd connection between the two, despite the history between the British and the Irish. But really, none of that mattered when it came to their chemistry on the volleyball court, the bar, or even in the bedroom.

Clem, on the other hand, it was often shown that this man didn't like to bathe. While Lizzy may have had displayed some hygienic issues at times, like vomiting and also forgetting to clean herself up on some days, Clem didn't look to be the type to bathe ever. Not to mention that he wasn't an attractive man, but another factor could be that it had been rumored that he may have had relatives that were within the family, like maybe his cousin being his wife or something even closer.

What was odd about all of this was that while she wasn't known to be a rather nice person for the most part, she certainly would not pass up at sex with a man, or woman for that matter. She had also experimented with Shawnee a few times, as well as Autumn, who was actually a lesbian.

Another odd thing was that there was one man with whom she felt a connection, an even closer connection than how it was with Scrummy, and that with Tommy, a fellow Brit with a punk-rock image. To top it off, he was the lead guitarist for a band.

As a matter of fact, Lizzy had quite a connection with this man. They were rather similar in style and tastes. She had even dated him, but neither could commit. In fact, this was probably among the few times she actually dated someone and had a connection with, rather than just jump in between the sheets with.

Such a connection was apparent between Lizzy and Tommy, who also had a passion in playing the sport of tennis. Although Tommy didn't play volleyball like his sometimes-girlfriend Lizzy did, he tried to support her if he happened to be in America while she was touring. Even at some point, Lizzy decided to take up the sport of tennis herself. It wasn't just her tryst with the groundskeeper at Wimbledon that got her to take up the sport, she had touched on it a few times, but it seemed that Tommy was better at it than she was. The two shared a lot of things, even having trysts with other people.

Tommy wasn't without the wild nights with groupies, either, whether it's the tennis groupies or groupies of his band. Hell, sometimes Lizzy and/or her main companion, Mini joined in on the fun. Lizzy often had her dwarf companion whom she called Mini around and was just as wild as she was. Both people had decided to see other people, but deep down there was still a spark between the two. It was almost as if they loved each other, but neither wanted to commit or even admit it.

Tommy had often been teased that Lizzy was possibly more than just a groupie of his, even though she had likely shagged the other band members. But still, in spite of all of their tawdry affairs, there was always a connection between the two that kept them together. One could believe that it was an open relationship, but it couldn't be confirmed.

What was crazy about this was that one night, Lizzy and Tommy had gone to grab something to drink after one of Tommy's shows. Both Brits loved their alcohol. Even Mini joined in on the drinking, with her dwarfish figure somehow managing to take enough alcohol in her system. But while Lizzy and Tommy wanted a night to themselves, Mini went off to do her own thing. Not like she couldn't have some fun on her own.

Both Tommy and Lizzy got so drunk that they went to a hotel to go and grab some alone time. That night, Lizzy was rocking her punk skirt with one of her rather revealing crop tops that read "The Clap" on it, which was written in a style almost similar to well-known British punk band, The Clash. Her top was cut all the way up to her chest, with pretty much all of her stomach showing, as it was definitely one top she wore when playing volleyball. But Tommy just had his standard jeans and t-shirt with Union Jack on it.

Both people were drunk, that Lizzy started calling Tommy a wanker, asking if he "wanked" to a lot of other women, whether it was to Summer or Harley, or even Kiku, a young Japanese woman, or even Afrodite, an African-American woman with an affinity to funk and roller disco, even in the 2000s. Even someone like Natasha, a female Russian soldier who was still waving the Soviet flag, despite the Soviet Union having fallen many years had quite an appeal to her. Tommy told him no and that he chose to "wank" to her and wanted to get within very soon, like the many times they did that. Lizzy laughed and claimed that it was "bollocks."

Nevertheless, with them being so drunk, both of them were in so much heat that the fire within could not be taken out. Lizzy went forth and pulled down her skirt, as she wore some black and red panties, with a red arrow pointing downward. It was pretty clear what that meant. She even wore those same panties on the volleyball court, as she didn't mind wearing lingerie on the court. After all, how was it any different than wearing a swimsuit if she was showing the same amount of skin? And Donna and Summer showed even more on the courts at times.

But Tommy wasted little time, drunk in heat, as he went forth to go right towards Lizzie, with protection of course. Though they went through the basics before going into the main event, they felt the need to take their time, as the sex was different when it was just between these two. When Lizzy had her affairs with Killer Miller, Nikki Steele, El Suave, and others, it was usually "wham, bam, thank you, ma'am!" But when it was with Tommy, it was as if they were embracing each other. The only one that came close was Scrummy, as that felt like it was the peace offering that the Irish and British could have had instead of their war from 1919 to 1921. But with Tommy, the connection was there, though neither of them wanted to admit it. It was as if they were made for each other.

After their night of drunken tawdry escapades, they both woke up and saw that they were close to one another in a sign of embrace. They both jumped at what just happened.

"Good morning, love, sleep well?" Tommy said, looking directly at Lizzy.

Lizzy looked directly at Tommy. "What the bloody fucking hell just happen, mate?"

"What do you think, love?" Tommy said. "Like always, you were always me favorite to shag."

For some odd reason, Lizzy felt a slight tear of nervousness in her body. She would never deny the amount of hot and sweaty drunken nights that she has had, and some of the time she wasn't under the influence of alcohol. She remembered this night alright and for some odd reason, she couldn't believe what she felt.

It was clear that she actually dated Tommy. Even in the times they dated, while sex was mostly the centerpiece of their relationship, she claimed not to believe in the concept of monogamy or even "romantic love" for that matter.

"Are you alright, love?" Tommy said. "You were great like always."

"Why are you calling me that, Tommy?" Lizzy said. "You were great, too, but why are you calling me 'love'?"

"Oh come on, Lizzy, you know I call some birds that," Tommy said. "Besides, I always call you that, remember?"

Lizzy couldn't believe it. Though they were both drunk, Lizzy felt like their tryst the night before was more than just the typical one night stand or flings that she had been with, whether it was anybody in the Outlaw leagues, or even with other people. Though she had sex like this with Tommy before, for some reason this just felt different.

"I got to go, Tommy," Lizzy said.

"Whoa, whoa, where you going, Lizzy?" Tommy said. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got shite on my mind right now," Lizzy said.

Lizzy searched for her panties, skirt, crop top, boots, and jacket. So much of a warm, tingly feeling flowed through her veins on one of her body, as well as a jittery sensation on the other side.

"I will call you later, love," Lizzy said. "I mean Tommy."

 _Why did I call him "love"?_ Lizzy thought.

"Sure thing, Lizzy," Tommy said. "I got band practice later on. Just call me when you're okay, love."

Lizzy zipped up her jacket, as it was morning in London. She felt the need to leave because of this strange feeling she had. What was it, though?

It wasn't long until she went back to her apartment. She looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't anything bad, as Tommy had used a condom. She looked at herself deep in thought, like what was so different about their night together compared to other times they slept together, or even the list of other wild nights or even the times when she did a little something or went all the way before or after some volleyball and/or tennis matches?

Even she knew that Tommy had his own body count as well. Maybe not with some teammates or opponents of hers, though she wondered if Tommy had some of Harley or Shawnee before. He had been in some one night stands and orgies before with groupies, few of which she was even a part of.

But no, this feeling she had probably meant something more, even though she didn't want to feel this way. She didn't believe in monogamy or love, but what she felt was something she never thought she would feel. She could go one of two ways to fight this feeling. She could go and drink it off, maybe even having another tryst soon to help her forget. The other option is to just see where this would go, but the question on her mind was if Tommy felt that way.

So many questions were on her mind. Maybe it was time for her to settle down. Maybe it was time for Tommy to settle down, too. After all, out of many of the affairs they took part in, there was always that spark that ignited between the two, with so much fire in their systems that lit up so much of the same type of energy that Tommy had went either diving off the stage or even smashing his guitar after the show ended.

There was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain a few things. One, the character of Mini was actually Lizzy's companion in Outlaw Tennis, but she was never given a name. I thought I'd name that character.
> 
> As for the part about what Lizzy wore, in Outlaw Volleyball, that was one of her outfits. In Outlaw Tennis, Tommy wore a shirt that had Union Jack (the British flag) on it. So why not?
> 
> As for this ship, I felt that these two were perfect for each other when I played the tennis game. I also felt a little inspired by the old sitcom Just Shoot Me, at least in the last season when the character of Nina hooked up with that British rocker. Being that it was said that the two had been around the block, it was a matter of whether these two could settle down.
> 
> One more thing about Lizzy, she was actually one of my favorite characters from the volleyball game and still kind of was in the tennis one. But my main gripe was what they did with her character model in Outlaw Tennis. In Outlaw Volleyball, she was shown to have tattoos on her shoulders, but in Outlaw Tennis, her tattoos were replaced with ring tattoos on her both of her shoulders. I could understand that there was a bit of a change to her character model, whether it was from a different graphics engine or what, especially with her hairstyle, because at least the face was still a bit similar. But the change of tattoos was different. I didn't mind her upper-back tattoo, though.
> 
> I have some more ideas for this anthology. Maybe I might make a spin-off, I don't know. Peace out.


End file.
